


Sorry that I hurt you

by Finerafin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a nightmare. Poe discovers a shocking truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry that I hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> \- English isn’t my native language  
> \- This is the first fic I’m writing in English  
> \- no beta  
> \- translation of an German version, also written by me. Some changes  
> \- Pls tell me if this is poor! You are learning everything in school but not how to use English grammar properly. Or punctuation marks.

Poe woke up, because an elbow hit his chest. He grabbed Finn's arm with closed eyes, to prevent another beat.

„Shh, its okay“, he mumbled, half awake, pulled his boyfriend closer and tried carefully to wake him.Finn was awake within seconds, fighting against Poe's grip until he realized where he was. Then he gave in, laid still and caught his breath.

“Another nightmare, buddy?” Poe's voice was soft and he ran his hand trough Finn's hair. Finn buried his face in Poe's shoulder.

“Yes”, he answered quietly.

“Still this damn order to kill the people on Jakku?” There was no reason to play this down, so Poe just talked openly with Finn. Even if he wasn’t a psychologist, he wanted to help Finn.

“No ...”, Finn's voice was barely hearable. “It ... it was Slip.” Poe wanted Finn to tell him what had happened, but he also wanted Finn to tell him freely, without him asking dumb questions.

“I ... He ...”, Finn breathed deeply, and then he spoke fast. “He was killed during the attack of the village on Jakku.” The last words were a choked whisper. Poe bit back the “Oh, I’m so sorry”, because he knew, it wouldn’t help Finn. He just pulled his boyfriend closer and mumbled: “Shh, it’s okay, everything is okay.” Finn moved closer and into a more comfortable position.

“It was our second mission. He ... he was my closest friend back then. He ... he was shot in the back and ... we didn’t have time to say goodbye. He just left these bloody marks on my helmet ...” Finn sobbed.

Poe didn’t notice Finn's tears, he stared at the dark ceiling and his thoughts were racing through his head.

He was back on this day on Jakku, the day when he got the map to Luke and the day, when the First Order attacked the village. He saw himself, grabbing his blaster and defending his life. He saw a stormtrooper aiming at him, saw him pulling the trigger and saw the laser blast killing the man. Poe saw himself take cover and he saw the stormtrooper he shot, raising his hand and leaving bloody marks on the helmet of another. Poe couldn’t move and a cold shock was paralyzing his body. The scene kept repeating slowly in his head.

Finn's voice let his mind snap back to his room.

“If I ever meet the person who killed Slip ...” Finn mumbled into Poe's shoulder.

Suddenly Poe brushed Finn aside and got up.

“Poe?”, Finn asked puzzled.

“I’m sorry, Finn! I didn’t want that! It was ... I was ... I didn’t know it!”

Finn reached for the light switch and turned a dim light on. “I don’t understand, Poe. Is everything okay?”

“I ... Oh, I’m so sorry, Finn! I’m sorry for Slip!”

“Poe, calm down. It wasn’t your fault!”

“You don’t understand!” Poe tried to tell his boyfriend desperately.

“Poe ...” Finn said helpless.

Suddenly Poe shouted: “I killed him!” The silence between them stretched. Then Poe grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room, leaving Finn behind, shocked and insecure.

**Author's Note:**

> Slips death is canon


End file.
